Enchanting Azure
by KwonSangMi
Summary: One drunken night, a dancing strange, an intoxicating smell and blue eyes. This was all Tezuka remembers. So why is looking at the bed space beside him makes him feel so empty?


Author's Note: So, another TeFu fanfic. Because who said one was ever enough.

* * *

 **Enchanting Azure**

Tezuka Kunimitsu have never been as bored in his entire life as he was right at this moment. He's currently lounging at the high-end bar owned by his insanely wealthy cousin, and dying of boredom.

He never knew why he let Atobe persuade him to 'relaxing' by drinking the night away. He never understood the concept of the said activity, nor was he interested in such. And yet...here he is, doing exactly that.

"You look really bored..." he flinched when he heard an overly sweet voice at his left side. Being at the bar counter has it's perks, but there are downsides as well. Looking at the direction of the voice, he saw nothing but blonde and cleavage.

"Want me to entertain you?" the woman said as she inched even closer to his side. He was annoyed. But, the gentleman he is, he held his tongue and thought of a new yet civil to get rid of the woman. This was the _fifth time_ tonight. Can't they get he didn't want any company?

"So... What do you say?" the woman whispered in what he assumed to be an attempt of seducing him. While tracing her fingers upwards his arm, he couldn't help but think how she sounded so much like someone with a sore throat with that attempt. Then again, he was reminded by his current predicament.

He stopped the finger silently making its way to his upper arm. "Sorry to disappoint. But my preferences lie elsewhere."

The blonde woman looked at him like he was speaking alien. Seriously, these types of people are the most troublesome. Hopefully, if he spell it out, she would understand and leave him alone.

"I'm gay."

 _Not_. A simple _lie_ , he thought, would get rid of every problem _who'd_ throw themselves at him.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry"she said after comprehending what he stated. Though it took a few seconds before it sunk in, he can now drink in peace. She seemed a decent woman, he concluded. After all, she was easily convinced and didn't pester him anymore.

He almost choked on his brandy when he heard a low and sexy chuckle on his right side. It was a sound that was a call to his groin. When he compose himself and turned to his right, there was no one there. But in his peripheral vision, he was sure he saw the most enchanting shade of blue in his entire life.

* * *

Tezuka looked at the bartender with a suspicious look when the said man placed a bottle of a double black label in front of him with a glass full of ice cubes. He raised his eyebrow and questioningly gazed at the man.

"Compliments from the bar Sir" he answered his gaze.

"Atobe?"

The bartender nodded, confirming his guess. "He ordered, if I recall right, that we should see to it you get 'thoroughly drunk' since you need to unwind. And that there's no need to worry about passing out since you'll be well 'taken cared of'. "

 _That guy_. Atobe knew full-well that getting drunk was not his idea of unwinding. Still, he humored the guy since he's the direct contact to one of his clients. He needed to close that deal. Apparently, Atobe saw it as an opportunity to drag him out of his _'unglamorous hole'_ , as the vain guy would put it.

"He's planning something" he murmured.

* * *

Tezuka's head was slightly buzzed. He knows how to hold his liquor. But attempting to drink an entire bottle might prove to be too much. It happened when his eyes caught sight of the bottle, then his hands moved on its own to uncork the bottle and pour himself a shot. Well, maybe a glass or two wouldn't hurt. He was still debating whether or not he should put an end to the nuisance called Atobe Keigo when his eye was caught by something moving.

The heavy-synthed beat coming from the speakers and his slightly buzzed head caused his vision to blur a little. He shook his head to properly clear his vision. Once he did that, his eyes were drawn.

The movements of the person was in synch to the beat. The music was loud and fast, but somehow, the stranger made it look really sensual. Every movement of the head and sway of the hips demanded attention. Was it just him or was the suit he's wearing suddenly became uncomfortable and heavy. The sudden rise in temperature made him loosen his tie. Maybe it's the liquor's effect.

At the middle of the dance floor stood a man and a woman. Both gorgeous and drawing attention with their provocative dancing. Movements in perfect synch and hands touching almost everywhere and then nowhere. The woman was plenty beautiful. Don't get him wrong, she's gorgeous.

But what captured his eyes was the unusual and alluring beauty of the man. A head shorter than him but exuding confidence and grace. The petite brunette's features were barely recognizable with the flashing lights. But even with that, he is _beautiful_. Tezuka gulped for the second time... he couldn't look away.

Then the brunette swiveled around so the back of the woman was facing him and the man was now facing the direction of the bar counter. Tezuka thought the man couldn't capture his attention more than he already had. Oh, was he so wrong.

Because at that same moment, the brunette decided to open his eyes and looked his way directly. Amazing blue eyes... so sexy he'd want to drown in it forever.

 _Shit_. He felt himself twitch as desire flood through him.

* * *

Fuji was currently dancing with a certain redhead who clung to him when he made his way to the dance floor. And thinking it wouldn't hurt, he let her tag along with him.

They somehow ended up getting too close. She felt good in his arms and now they're body to body, almost skin to skin. Sweat and her own brand of perfume made his head a little fuzzy.

 _Now this is the perfect way to celebrate._

Fuji felt chills on the nape of his neck to the base of his spine as he danced with the girl. A _feeling_ that, he deduced with the many years of experience, promises only _good things_. His interest was piqued. He needed to see who it is otherwise, he won't be contented.

With expert movements, he twirled the woman and he then moved to her previous position. Now both the woman and Fuji are currently facing the bar counter where he sensed the gaze. He then pulled the woman's hip to him. Her back to his front and they continue grinding to the music.

 _Sa te, time to find out who you are._ Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes

* * *

"Tsk!" Tezuka fished his phone from his pockets while still huffing in annoyance. He was never one to show annoyance or drop his guard down his emotions so suddenly. But the sudden vibration of his phone interrupted a very important thing.

Their eyes met for just a second but he knew. And the impact it had to his system was astounding. Then he had to break contact because of the stupid phone.

Seeing the name registered on the screen increased his annoyance even more. With one swipe of the screen he rejected the call and pressing a button on the side he turned it off. Since everyone's so adamant about him unwinding, why not take the opportunity.

He looked back at where the beautiful man was dancing but he wasn't there anymore. Even the woman wasn't there. With a sigh, he swiveled back to the counter and to his drink.

"You look bored..." A husky yet sexy voice that almost belonged to a woman suddenly piped up on his left side. Intrigued by the different timbre of the tone, he glanced a little bit towards the direction only to have his eyes widen.

It was the blue-eyed beauty. And God his voice... It's as if he was caressing every part of him. Honestly, a sexy voice like that shouldn't be legal.

"Want me to...entertain you?" Tezuka almost smirked because of that. So he wasn't delusional when he saw something blue earlier. He's feeling a weird sense of entertainment mixed with the sudden desire to hear more of this man's voice.

The hint of teasing from the man was evident too and to his delight, he was not the least annoyed at all. How can same words utter by two different people feel so different?

Tezuka fully turned towards the brunette. "By all means... "

Fuji's eyes widened for a fraction. "And here I was preparing myself for rejection" he said as he returned to his previous smiling expression.

"You heard that, didn't you?"

Tezuka was referring to the previous conversation. With a chuckle Fuji answered, "Yeah, it was quite clever of you." He somehow knew that the handsome man was lying to the woman. Fuji was sure he was straight.

But he caught up on what the brunette was implying. _Smart._ Tezuka glanced sideways towards the shorter man before he answered, "What makes you think I'm not telling the truth?" What the fuck was he saying? He's blabbering all sorts of stuff just to keep the other man talking.

Fuji's eyebrow rose at that. He's starting to feel a little annoyed but he's starting to feel alive as well. This type of banter is what he's been missing. But this topic is treading to dangerous grounds.

Now that he'd taken in a good look at the man on this side, oh he is treading on dangerous grounds alright. Even the side profile was that gorgeous already.

"You know, it's very ungentlemanly to leave your date somewhere" Tezuka added as he gulped his brandy. He knows he's saying things he doesn't normally say. Must be the alcohol.

He will not be outdone by this man, no matter how beautiful this stranger is. "Says the man who lies about his preference to girls…" He needs to figure out what game the golden-haired guy is trying to play so he pushed on "… or are you perhaps interested in my dancing partner?"

"Like I said, who told you I was lying?" Fuji's glass stopped midway. The taller man sighed. "She is beautiful… I'd give her that."

 _Tsk_. He's not giving anything away. "Aa, very so."

"But… she wasn't the reason I was staring" Fuji almost choked on his Martini. And he could almost feel the intensity of the other's stare.

"What about you, weren't you interested?" Tezuka didn't know what he was doing anymore. All he knows is that he needed to hear more of this guy's voice and he need to be sure of the other's relationship with the gorgeous redhead.

 _Was he jealous?_

"I was. But you see, I have a one track mind."

"If that's the case, why're you not with her?"

Fuji was playing with his glass and tracing circles around the lid. But when he answered he opened his eyes and looked straight to the other man. "Hmmm…sudden change of interests."

 _Beautiful. Blue._ He never thought he could feel so turned on his entire life. It doesn't matter if it's the liquor or the brunette's doing. He needs to have him. "Shall we take this conversation elsewhere?"

Fuji smiled a slow smile, then he leaned in to whisper, "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Fuji never knew when they reached the room or how they got there, and frankly he doesn't even care. All he's aware of now are his touches, his breath, his scent… every single move.

From the moment they accidentally brushed each other's fingers while pushing the elevator button to Fuji being shoved to the door the moment they went in the room, all bets were off. There was nothing else but desire… raw and pure.

There was also nothing graceful about the way they groped each other. There was only the strong need to satisfy and be satisfied, to feel the heat and burn together.

Fuji grasped Tezuka's shirt as the other pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, moaned when the other grinded his erection on his hips and gasped when Tezuka licked the sweet spot beneath his earlobe.

Tezuka was breathless. The guy's moans is short circuiting his brain. He wanted to hear more… no, he _needed_ to hear more.

He pulled the brunette to the general direction of the room, stumbling on furniture and other unknown items, while keeping their lips lock. Fuji, on the other hand, was working to unbuckle the other's belt.

Tezuka felt movement the fingers on his hips as they both landed on the couch with him on top. "Ahh" he couldn't help but moan when cold slender fingers slid through the skin on his hips. "Wouldn't it be customary to remove my coat first?" he asked breathlessly.

The answering moan made it even harder to control himself. "Well… I'm only undressing areas that needs to be undressed… for the time being."

 _Naughty._ Tezuka nibbled the side of his neck.

"But don't get me wrong, I'll go exploring other places later."

The coat is constricting so Tezuka chose to remove it himself. "Don't mind if I do a little exploring myself." He can't wait to feel every single part of the brunette, to be skin to skin with him and feel his heat.

He hastily unbuttoned the short-sleeved white chambray shirt the other was wearing to reveal smooth skin. Even in the darkness, he knows that the petite man has a creamy complexion. _Hmm, like that of an angel's._

Even if that's the case, there was nothing angelic with the way the brunette is kissing him back, nor was is it angelic the way his fingers would lightly trail along sensitive areas. Despite the clothes being a hindrance, it was nothing short of heavenly.

He never had any experience on situations where he needed to fight for control. But God! This brunette was really pushing it. The shirt would have to be completely removed for later as he worked on the other's belt and pants

He needed to be inside him, and lose himself in the process of pure bliss and pleasure. But he figured, more than closing his eyes to the pleasure this particular _activity_ would bring, he'd want to savor it more.

"You, on top. I want to see you."

Who would have ever thought that slick sweat and pre cum were two liquids with the most intoxicating smell. No, Tezuka figured, it was all the brunette. He never imagined being like this with anyone else.

When he entered him, they both moaned in pain and pleasure. He was tight. And Fuji had not exactly done this in quite a long time.

But given their position only deepened the way he buried himself on the shorter man. It was everything he ever imagined and way beyond.

Every thrust equals to an answering groan of pleasure . Every lick earned him a gasp. And the way the brunette is bouncing up and down was a sight to behold. He'd never want it any other way.

* * *

Tezuka woke up to the worst and most head-breaking hang over of all. Trying to stand up now would be suicide.

He reached the bedside table for his glasses when his fingers accidentally touched something cold and wet.

Putting on the glasses, he slowly looked to his right and found a tall glass of cold water, dripping in sweat. But he can deduce that it was not placed too long ago. He took his time to look around. Everything was messy.

What the hell happened?

His eyes caught on something blue and everything came crashing back. The stranger, the hot and passionate sex, the scent, his _eyes._

This was wrong and Tezuka knew it. He also partially had an inkling that he'd wake up to an empty bed. From all his experiences, this is the first time he ever felt so empty being left to sleep alone..

Had he hoped to wake up to the gorgeous brunette? Cuddling and hugging and maybe going for another round? They both knew what they got themselves into when he first kissed him.

But the need to seem him was strong. The need to feel him was stronger. And the need to be inside him... _again..._ there were no words for it.

Aaaaand, he was hard _again_.

"Cold shower. I need... a cold shower" he muttered as he made his way towards the bathroom, staggering and almost stumbling.

He slightly saw his coat on top of the chaise longue and allowed a small smile when he remembered how many times they did it, resulting to them almost exploring every inch of the hotel room.

Come to think of it, he never even knew the name of the beautiful stranger.

A little yellow sticking out on the pocket of his coat captured his attention. He made his way to his coat and allowed several seconds to read it.

In a flash he was already, in bathroom and smiling to himself which he never thought was possible.

He'll just have to ask his name... later.

* * *

 _Hey Stranger,_

 _Breakfast's getting cold. Don't make me wait too long..._

* * *

 **A/N:** And this is what happens when you listen to Ariana Grande's 'Into You' and 'Touch Me' and Demi Lovato's 'Body Say'. For TEFU, sky's the limit.

Lemme know whaddya guys think?


End file.
